Animal
by christopherrrcolferrr
Summary: What happens when Chris and Darren have to practice for a song that's gonna go live? Or should I say...is live ;


**Basically a fic about Chris and Darren messing around in the studio while practicing for animal that they're gonna be singing on the radio/tv . They're goofing around during the song and all that so yeah. Enjoy.**

Chris and Darren stood in the recording room, arms folded looking through the glass window at the man on the other side. Darren looked at Chris then back to the man licking his lips. The man uncrossed his legs, stood up and scratched his head.

"Okay you guys, we go live in ten minutes. I'm gonna go get something to eat, you guys keep practicing okay." The man walks out the room closing the door behind him not realising he had Chris and Darren on video record.

Some music started and Darren walked too the other side of the recording room. The room had a red couch with loads of coushins piled on top of it. There was also some spray cheese on the side of the couch.

"Let's rehearse." Darren smiled at Chris and played the music.

Chris smiled back, and the song began.

_Here we go again_

_I kinda wanna be more than friends_

Darren grabbed the spray cheese when Chris wasn't looking and put it behind his back.

So take it easy on me I'm afraid

you're never satisfied

Chris grinned at him and tried walking near him to find out what it was he had hid. Darren smiled and walked back not letting him see. Chris rolled his eyes and started to sing.

_Here we go again_

_We're sick like animals we play pretend_

_You're just a cannibal_

_And I'm afraid I won't get out alive_

Darren licked his lips and still didn't let him see what he was hiding.

_I won't sleep tonight._

Darren quickly showed his hand and it had spray cheese in it. Chris looked shocked at Darren and shook his head as if too say "you wouldn't."

_Oh Oh I want some more_

_Oh Oh What are you waiting for?_

Darren started spraying cheese spray all over Chris. Chris was really shocked and trying to run away.

_Take a bite out of my heart tonight_

Chris hid behind the couch.

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

When Darren wasn't looking Chris took the spray cheese from him and laughed. He sprayed him with it and put loads on his head wasting it all.

_What are you waiting for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

Darren walked over to Chris.

_Here we are again, I feel the chemicals kicking in_

He took his hands and started dancing around with him.

_It's getting heavier and I wanna run and hide_

_I wanna run and hide_

Darren let go and walked to the other side of the room looking at Chris.

_I do it everytime, you're killing me now_

_And I won't be denied by you, the animal inside of you._

Darren grabbed a coushin, so did Chris. They started having a pillow fight laughing at each other while singing. They didn't know that the whole time the glee cast and the man was at the door watching them.

_Oh, oh I want some more_

_Oh, oh what are you waiting for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight._

The cast and the man was smiling at the door looking at each other as to say "it's obvious they're in love"

_Oh, oh I want some more_

_Oh, oh what are you waiting for?_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

Darren saw a paint pot on the table and grinned at Chris. He opened it and put his hand in each of the pots, there was three pots with blue, green and red in. He put his hand in each one and put a finger to his lips (not so it was touching but so it was just near his lips) and started walking towards Chris.

_Hush, hush the world is quiet_

_Hush, hush we both can't fight it_

_It's us that made this mess, why can't you understand?_

He started to cover Chris in paint, Chris did the same to Darren, they had a paint fight, so now they were both covered in cheese and paint.

_Woah, I won't sleep tonight_

Darren grabbed Chris' waist and put paint all over him, they laughed and carried on having pillow fights, covering each other in anything they could find in the room, they were not clean at all, they were probably gonna be in a lot of trouble at the end of this, but they didn't care they'd had fun and that was all they cared about.

_Oh, oh I want some more_

_Oh, oh what are you waiting for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

They smiled at each other.

_Oh, oh I want some more_

_Oh, oh what are you waiting for?_

_What are you waiting for?_

_What are you waitin'?_

They started jumping around on the sofas dancing.

_Here we go again (Oh, oh)_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight..._

It got to the end of the song and Darren kissed Chris covering their lips in paint. Kissing him was still awesome with the paint there. Darren realised what he had done, he had a girlfriend and he just kissed Chris _freaking _Colfer. He gulped and a round of applause and laughs came from the door.

Darren was speechless, they'd probably watched that whole thing, and the kiss. They all knew he had a girlfriend and some of them were quite close to Mia. What he had just done was on live television. He was screwed but he didn't care, because the most flawless man that he'd ever met and loved was standing in front of him.

He then recieved a text and he got his phone out of his pocket after washing the paint of his hands. The text said:

_**Mia:**_

We're _**over.**_

He looked at it but then turned his phone off, smiled at Chris and kissed him again. Chris Colfer was now his boyfriend.

"I'm eh, sorry guys. I must've accidently went live, and now everyone's seen it" The man looked down.

"Thankyou" Darren smiled at the man, patted his shoulder and went back to kiss Chris. He might of done this live and everyone would go crazy, his girlfriend had just broke up with him, and everyone in the Glee Cast knew, but he didn't care. He was with Chris and that was all that mattered to him.


End file.
